Her Weakness
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: She bumps against the warm and hard frame of Wakamatsu when the train jerks. "Seo-senpai, are you all right? Lean on me, if you need to." Seo tries her best to distance herself from him but fails because of the throng of people surrounding them. His rather sweet and engaging nature lately has been very unsettling. -One-shot- SeoxWaka


_**Enjoy!**_

 _ **Notes: If you haven't read chapter 66 of GSNK, just close this window and read that chapter. JUST GO...NOW! and then come right back, okay?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **It tastes so sweet…**_

"Wakamatsu…" Nozaki stares at his younger friend with concern as he pours him a glass of tea. Ever since Wakamatsu discovered Seo's weakness, he has been finding ways to mess with his rambunctious Seo-senpai. "Nozaki-senpai, you don't understand. Seo-senpai is a completely different person whenever I start praising her. I say something sweet to her; she goes all quiet and backs away from me. It's wonderful!" His upperclassman simply shakes his head at him. This burst of power Wakamatsu now holds in his hands is being used for all the wrong reasons. There might be some serious repercussions if Wakamatsu keeps this up.

Minutes later, Nozaki takes out his notebook and heads right to business.

"So, how did she react when you told her…" Nozaki woodenly asks. Wakamatsu chirpily summarize all the details of that event.

 _ **...**_

 _ **How to handle a crowded train…**_

A little shove here and there is driving Wakamatsu crazy. Inspecting how Seo is fairing in this crowded condition, he shifts closer to her in concern. She is tinier than he is and she can easily drown in the sea of people. Seo becomes aware of this, however, she doesn't react to him just yet.

"Ow…that's my foot!" Nearby, a redheaded Roman student yelps and greets Wakamatsu when he sees him. "Mikoshiba-senpai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on you." Beside him is the prince of their high school, Kashima Yuu. "Yo, Kashima, Ikemen!" Seo brightly shouts out. "Whatcha—" She bumps against the warm and hard frame of Wakamatsu when the train jerks. "Seo-senpai, are you all right? Lean on me, if you need to." Seo tries her best to distance herself from him but fails because of the throng of people surrounding them. His rather sweet and engaging nature lately has been very unsettling. She doesn't quite know how to handle this new side of Waka yet.

"I'm fine, Waka." Wakamatsu smiles at the shy expression forming on her face. Seo clears her throat and engages in small talk with Yuu, ignoring the strange gleeful smile of her kouhai.

"Oh yeah, me and Mikoshiba is getting something for Hori-chan-senpai. I can't tell you because it's a surprise. " She pauses. "Okay, it's a purple dress we ordered online for next to nothing." Kashima starts showing off the picture of the frilly attire from her phone. "The princess in him will love it."

"That's great, Kashima! You should buy matching ribbon and shoes for Hori-chan!" Seo cackles.

A seat becomes available when the train stops over one of the major stations. Taking no chances, Wakamatsu swiftly plans his next move and pulls Seo into the seat. Correction, he takes the seat for himself while pulling Seo into his lap. Let's see how she likes being forced into an awkward position like this. This surge of bravery welting inside of him is uncontrollable and he wants to take advantage of it. He wants to exact his revenge on her for all those times she had played him.

A strong arm coils around her waist, fastening her in place. Seo tenses. Mikoshiba and Kashima exchange looks but utter nothing to each other.

Wakamatsu pushes his mouth closer to her ear and whispers, "You smell rather nice today, senpai." The huskiness of his voice makes her skin crawl and Wakamatsu is elated at how taut her shoulder is. No doubt, she is very uncomfortable right now. This particular act from a Shoujo manga he read before actually works! He can practically taste her discomfort. All his practicing is paying off.

Immediately breaking free from his steely grip, Seo pushes Mikoshiba into Waka to clear the way, swims through the horde of passengers and migrates to the next car, deserting her schoolmates abruptly. Its terrible Wakamatsu is enjoying himself way too much, but despite this, seconds later, worry settles in because she's moving while the train is in motion. What if she hurt herself? He'll check on her later.

Mikoshiba fidgets in his place, causing an irritated hum to emanate from Wakamatsu. As a result, Hirotaka has to politely ask his senpai, "Mikoshiba-senpai, can you please get off of me?" Yuu and Mikoshiba glare at him. "Take responsibility, young Wakamatsu. Don't lead Mikoshiba on."

 ** _..._**

 _ **Avoiding the kouhai…**_

"Yuzuki, did you see this issue? It's really cute." With a pocky in her mouth, Seo moves her head and acknowledges the magazine Chiyo has on her desk. "No, I haven't seen—" Out of nowhere, Yuzuki bolts out of her seat and into the locker where they keep the broom and several cleaning tools. Chiyo blinks in confusion.

"Yuzuki?"

The sliding door to their classroom opens and Wakamatsu pokes his head into the room. He knows he shouldn't be barging into a second year classroom, even if he knows people in this class so he waits until his ribbon wearing senpai notices him. "Hello, Wakamatsu-kun. What brings you here?" The taller boy rubs the back of his head and inquires about Yuzuki's current whereabouts. "Yuzuki, she's…" Sakura points her finger at the locker but it leaves her stunned. An idea suddenly hits her. It can't be a coincidence that Yuzuki runs into hiding as soon as the first-year arrives. Yuzuki's bizarre behavior in recent times is quite concerning now that she mentions it. If that is the case and Seo is avoiding Wakamatsu, how in the world did she even hear or know he was approaching.

Her friend's sudden peculiar behavior is still boggling her so she responds with, "Yuzuki is in the bathroom." Wakamatsu hands her a DVD case. The box art has some cheesy Sci-fi B-movie poster of a robot holding a toaster oven on one hand and a small human child on the other. "Do you mind giving this to Seo-senpai, Sakura-senpai? I saw it in a bargain bin and I thought of her." Disappointed that Seo isn't present, Wakamatsu would've love to see the look on her face but he's held onto this movie for too long. For some reason, he hasn't seen much of Seo in these past few weeks. Is she evading him any chance she gets?

A loud clank is heard from the locker. Both glance towards the direction of the mysterious sound. "S-sure, Wakamatsu-kun." Chiyo stutters out. After he left, Yuzuki jumps out from her hiding spot and tilts her head at the DVD box Waka left for her. "No doubt you heard that, Yuzuki. Here." Yuzuki opens the case and a note falls out.

It reads, " _**Thought of you when I saw this, Senpai**_ " Seo shudders violently at the hearts he drew on the small note.

"That is adorable, Yuzuki!" Chiyo squeals excitedly. "Are you and Wakamatsu-kun da…" Her voice fades in background as Seo just let her eyes linger at Waka's unexpected gift.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Missing Practice…**_

The basketball team is in pure bliss. For three weeks now, Seo hasn't been in practice. "Wakamatsu!" The team pats him on the back. "Can you imagine? We can finally practice in peace!" Although his team is in a peppier mood, Wakamatsu can't say he feels the same way. "Seo-senpai just stopped coming! Did you do something? Whatever it is, it's working." His team prods for an answer but Hirotaka avoids them and trudge towards the boy's locker room, carefully analyzing if his deliberate dalliance with his senpai is causing some resentment towards him.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lending an ear…**_

"Good work, Seo." Yuzuki's boss pats her on the shoulder. She applied for a part-time job afterschool at a newly opened café because she is in need of funds. She is to be the shop's advertising mascot, handing out free samples to potential customers and create some kind of buzz around the café. Sure enough, whatever Seo is doing, in the few weeks of its grand opening, people, young and old, have been flocking in and out of the place. Waddling to the back of the room, Seo removes the constricting headgear of her costume and chugs down a bottle of water. She needs to sit for a bit.

"Man, is it sweaty in this thing." She equips the golden cathead of her costume and returns to work.

"FREE SAMPLES! MEOW! MEOW!" She announces loudly in her usual deadpan self. "MATCHA PARFAIT INSIDE! MEOW! MEOW!" A young man approaches her table stand and reaches for a sample cup. "Parfaits? I know someone who loves parfaits." Seo freezes at the familiar voice. " _Oh shoot! It's Waka."_

"Yo, potential customer, meow." Seo lowers her voice as an attempt to mask her voice. "Step inside and empty out your wallets because this is a hold up, meow!" Pointing a bright orange toy gun his way, Wakamatsu can't help but laugh over the silliness of this mascot. In a mock fashion, he raises his hand like he is surrendering. "You said Matcha Parfait, right? I know someone who loves that."

"You should bring them and spend all your money here, meow." Wakamatsu glances overhead at the sign of the shop. He bets if Seo finds out about this quaint little establishment, she would be all over it. "I would but I think she's mad at me." She arches her brow. "Seo-senpai probably found out what I'm trying to do and hates me for it. She has been avoiding me recently." The silence from the feline mascot makes Waka realize that he's practically ranting to a stranger who most likely doesn't care about his personal affairs.

"Ahh, sorry. Don't mind me." He finally tastes the contents of the sample and smacks his lips. He might just go inside and buy a drink. "Maybe, she's not mad at you, meow." Waka stares at the glossy blue eyes of the cathead. "I don't know your Seo-senpai, meow, but maybe she's doing other things, like a part-time job, meow." Shock crosses his exterior. Why didn't he think of that? "I think Seo-senpai would divulge that bit of information to me! So why hasn't she?" She nudges another cup his way. "Maybe, she wants to buy somethin' for ya, meow." He leans in, interested in what the cat has to say. Buying a gift for him is she? That is an example of what Seo-senpai would do. He needs to outdo that gift. The cat watches as a wicked smirk unusually visits his lips. "So you buyin' somethin', meow?" Snapping out his reverie, he shakes the fluffy paws of his newly found friend and nods his head. "Of course! Something to show her up! Thank you for listening to me, Neko-san!"

"The name's Kou."

"Oh, Kou-san! Thank you again!" Large cat eyes follow the young man into the café. Show her up? What did he mean by that?

 ** _..._**

 _ **Wakamatsu's Counterattack before the attack…**_

"Yo, Waka. What's up!" Seo enthusiastically darts towards her lowerclassman and pulls him in for headlock. Nothing seems off, Waka thought. She's still acting like her normal self. Perhaps, she isn't furious with him after all. "Waka man, you sent me a text that you're coming by! Wanna hang out?" They are currently standing in front of the Seo residence. "Sure, Senpai, but first we have to wait for something." On cue, a black van pulls up in front of her resident. The logo of the van has the words "Toy Store Galore."

A man wearing a jumper suit rolls a big brown bear into the front and Seo's blank face visibly contorts into uneasiness. The stuffed animal is slightly taller than Wakamatsu and in its stubby paws, it carries a heart shaped poster reading "I love you, Seo-senpai."

"W-w-what is that, Waka? F-for me?"

"Yes, of course, Seo-senpai." He explains his uncle owns a toy store and had an extra stuffed bear lying around. "I offered to help him around the shop for a couple of weeks in exchange for this." Seo's mouth twitches. "You like it, Senpai?" The slam of the door only broadened his smile. It slowly creaks open again, with Seo using the door as an impromptu shield against Wakamatsu. Her head emerges from the door and softly mutters, "T-thank you, Waka. Just leave it there." Dare he say he finds his senpai cute right now?

Coming home from class, Ryousuke opens the front gate and takes a gander at the gigantic bear on their lawn. "Uhhh…" He arches his brow at the heart filled message of the bear and then veers his eyes towards his curiously timid baby sister. He frowns. "Hey, kid. How are we going to fit that through the door?"

 _ **…**_

 _ **Chapter 66 of GSNK! DAT CHAPTER! I swear, reading this chapter took me longer than usual because I was clapping and screaming "is this really happening?" and "Praise Tsubaki-sensei." I did not expect Seo to act like that. Is it canon, yet?**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and whenever you have the time, leave a comment and just tell me how amazing Seo x Waka because I am literally going crazy here. :D**_


End file.
